1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting device for a drum set, and more specifically relates to a connecting device that connects a high-hat stand and a foot pedal.
2. Prior Art
In most cases, a drummer employs a plurality of different percussion instruments such as cymbals, a bass drum and a snare drum, etc. Cymbals may be played with either hands or feet; in cases where cymbals are played by means of the feet, the cymbals are attached to a high-hat stand, and the instrument is arranged so that the cymbals can be played by depressing (with the foot) a foot board installed on the lower part of the stand as disclosed in, for instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. H5-297863.
In the case of a bass drum, the drum is played by means of a drum foot pedal. In the case of such a foot pedal, a beater is caused to pivot by depressing a foot board with the foot; as a result, the beater strikes the drum head of the bass drum as shown in, for instance, Japanese Utility Model Application Publication (Kokoku) No. 58-43035. Accordingly, high-hat stands and foot pedals are commonly set in close proximity to each other. In such cases, playing becomes difficult if there is a relative positional shift between the high-hat stand and the foot pedal so that the setting angle of the bass drum and high-hat stand varies during playing. Accordingly, the two parts are connected by a connecting device so that the setting angle does not vary.
Conventionally, a connecting device which is equipped with first and second connecting elements, and which is arranged so that one end of the first connecting element is fastened to the frame of the high-hat stand by means of bolts and the other end of the first connecting element is similarly fastened to the second connecting element by means of bolts, has been known as a connecting devices of this type that connects a drum foot pedal and a high-hat stand.
However, in the case of the above conventional connecting device, the structure is designed so that the setting angle of the high-hat stand and drum foot pedal cannot be altered unless a plurality of bolts (in concrete terms, three bolts) are loosened; as a result, the setting operation is bothersome and requires considerable time.
The present invention solves the above-described conventional problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a connecting device for a drum set that allows changes of the relative positions and orientations of a high-hat stand and a drum foot pedal in the horizontal plane by way of loosening a single tightening tool, so that the time required for setting can be shortened.
The above object is accomplished by a unique structure of the present invention for a connecting device for a drum set that connects a high-hat stand to a drum foot pedal; and the connecting device comprises:
a first connecting element that is fastened to the high-hat stand, the first connecting element comprising a first fastening portion and a second fastening portion, and the first fastening portion being fastened to a frame of the high-hat stand by a first tightening tool; and
a second connecting element that is fastened to the drum foot pedal; wherein
slots are formed respectively in the second connecting element and in the second fastening portion of the first connecting element so that the slots cross and overlap each other; and
a second tightening tool is passed through these slots so as to connect the second connecting element and the second fastening portion of the first connecting element.
In the present invention, slots that overlap each other are formed in the second fastening portion of the first connecting element, and in the second connecting element, and the second fastening portion and second connecting element are connected by passing a second tightening tool through these slots. Accordingly, by way of loosening the second tightening tool and changing the crossing angle and crossing position of the two slots, the relative positions and orientations of the high-hat stand and drum foot pedal can be changed as desired in the horizontal plane. Bolts are used as the tightening tool.